Los heroes del mañana
by Rey Drasian
Summary: Hola aqui su amiga Snowflake, después de rogarle un rato a mi hermano me dejó subir este pequeño one shot, disfruten.


**LOS HÉROES DEL MAÑANA**

Hola a todos, aquí su amiga Snow Flake, paso mucho tiempo y después de suplicarle a mi hermano, el acepto ayudarme con este One Shot. :)

 **Drasian: sera solo esta vez, pero en fin, lo que esta en negritas lo escribo yo, lo demás mi hermana.**

Snowflake: pero bueno, estuve un tiempo leyendo otros Fanfic que son de muchos años en el futuro y me dije, ¿como es que las cosas se mantuvieron tranquilas hasta que los hijos de Adrien, Marinette y los otros crecieran?, así que se me ocurrió una respuesta ;)

 **...**

 **Hace mucho tiempo las calles de parís vivían en paz, pero un día de la nada un super villano llamado Hawk Moth apareció, pero junto con el aparecieron dos héroes llamados Ladybug y Chat Noir, con el paso de los años pasaron muchas batalla y aunque algunas veces tenían la ayuda de otros héroes, la catarina y el gato fueron los que terminaron combatiendo a Hawk Moth, al final lograron derrotarlo y la paz volvió a las calles de parís, con la caída de su mayor enemigo los dos héroes pudieron dedicarse a sus vidas, vidas que eligieron compartir entre si, fueron tiempos felices pero aun sin super villanos, los crímenes y los problemas aun estaban presentes, pero la catarina y el gato ya no podían hacerlo, así fue como comprendieron que Ladybug y Chat Noir tenían que continuar aun si ellos no podían...**

Frente a la mansión Agreste se podía ver a una Manon mas crecida como una hermosa joven de 13 años, ya tenia los dientes parejos y bestia con una remera roja con pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas, su cabello había crecido y le caía en una cascada hacia abajo, ese mismo día había sido llamada a la mansión por su antigua niñera Marinette, cuando abrió la puerta fue recibida por una Marinette mas adulta que tenia el cabello suelto y usaba una blusa roja con una falda azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, ella se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo:_ hola Marinette, paso mucho tiempo._ así el Manon de verdad creciste mucho_ :le respondió la mujer mientras le regresaba el abrazo:_ te invite hoy porque tengo que decirte algunas cosas_ :la adolescente siguió a Marinette hasta una habitación en el ático, en este había un cofre pequeño del tamaño de un anillo, la mujer miro a Manon y le hablo en tono serio:_ Manon lo que te voy a decir es un gran secreto, tienes que que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie._ lo prometo_: dijo la joven con seguridad, Marinette abrió el cofre revelando los aretes de Ladybug los cuales brillaron y salio Tikki, Manon estaba impactada por la pequeña criatura pero miro a su antigua niñera buscando respuestas:_ ella es Tikki, ella me daba mis poderes como Ladybug._ ¿tu eres Ladybug?_: dijo asombrada y algo emocionada, pero luego miro que Marinette tenia una cara algo triste:_ me dieron la tarea de ser Ladybug cuando tenia tu edad, de ser por mi lo aria hasta mis ultimas fuerzas, pero ahora soy una mujer casada y ademas, hay alguien mas a quien debo proteger_: dijo eso mientras se frotaba levemente el estomago, Manon entendió y se soprendio, pero no tardo en hablar:_ ¿esperas un bebe?._ así es, es por eso que no he podido ser Ladybug y ya no podre continuar_: ella se puso de rodillas y le puso una mano en el hombro a la adolescente:_ Manon, te cuidaba cuando eras pequeña y se que siempre admiraste a Ladybug, yo ya no puedo, así que necesito alguien que pueda cuidar por mi a toda la ciudad:_ Manon estaba algo nerviosa por lo que suponía que diría Marinette:_ Manon normalmente el gran guardián es quien debe decidir a quien le corresponde llevar los Miraculous, pero el nos dejo a mi y Chat escoger a nuestros sucesores, yo quiero escogerte a ti._ ¡¿quieres que yo sea Ladybug?!_: dijo incrédula:_ así es Manon, se que tienes el corazón correcto para esta tarea y que estas dispuesta a ayudar a los demás _:Tikki también se le acerco y hablo:_ estoy de acuerdo con Marinette, yo creo que tienes lo necesario para hacer lo Manon._ si hasta Tikki te lo dice no tienes que dudar, solo sigue a tu corazón Manon y si algún día tienes dudas puedes pedirle ayuda a Tikki o a mi_: Manon estaba algo insegura sobre aceptar la propuesta:_ no estoy segura de esto Marinette, ¿qué pasa si lo hecho a perder?_: dijo con más miedo a esta última cuestión, Marinette sólo le sonrió y le hablo otra vez:_ Yo también sentía lo mismo cuando empecé, pero dentro de ti esta el arma más fuerte que puedes usar, tu corazón, puede ser confuso pero aprenderás que el legado de Ladybug es más que sólo ser Ladybug, yo lo sé y tú también lo aprenderás_: con eso último la joven tomó confianza y sonrío mientras tomaba los pendientes y se los ponía.

Mientras Marinette le explicaba a Manon sobre sus nuevos poderes, Adrien había ido a su antigua escuela donde espero a que todos salieran de la clase de esgrima y entré los alumnos apareció un joven de piel blanca con el cabello y ojos negros, vestía una remera blanca con chaqueta y pantalones negros, junto con unas zapatillas azules con toques verdes, se le acercó y le llamó la atención:_ Sebastián hola_: el joven que respondía al nombre de Sebastián se giro a verlo y se le acercó contento:_ Hola Adrien, de verdad pasó mucho tiempo._ tal vez unos meses pero sí parecen siglos, recuerdo cuando te conocí, tus padres vinieron hacer unos negocios con el mío y entonces sólo eras un pequeño de 6 años._ Sí pero ya crecí y ya tengo 13, además Supongo que la universidad no te está haciendo la vida fácil._ pues la verdad no, combinar el matrimonio junto con la Universidad no es nada fácil pero no me puedo quejar, ¿ tienes un rato libre?, quisiera hablar de algo contigo._ sin problemas amigo_: los dos llegaron al parque y como había poca gente se dispusieron a hablar tranquilos:_ bueno primero quería contarte qué Marinette esta embarazada. _ felicidades amigo, Aunque 21 años es muy pronto para ser padre igual felicitaciones._ Gracias pero no se trata sólo de eso, ¿recuerdas que cuando eras pequeño eras fanático de Chat Noir?._ Por supuesto que sí y aún lo soy, pero es una lástima que tanto él como Ladybug no hayan estado tan activos como de costumbre._ bueno ... yo sé el porqué de eso_: eso llamó la atención del muchacho fuertemente y éste sólo miro a su amigo de forma ansiosa:_ ¿ tú sabes porqué?, si es así por favor dímelo, me gustaría ayudar._ supuse que ibas a decir algo así, si quieres una respuesta entonces habré esto_: dijo entregándole un pequeño estuche, Sebastián Aunque le resultaba extraño esto abrió el estuche y de este salió un resplandor verde, del cual salió Plagg, Sebastián estaba impactando y Adrien continuó hablando._ el es Plagg, el me daba mis poderes como Chat Noir._ ¿eres Chat Noir?._ cuando tenía tu edad y hasta hace poco lo fui, normalmente el gran guardián de los miraculous es quién elige a los que deben llevar los, pero en esta ocasión nos dejó a mí y a Ladybug decidir a quiénes vamos a escoger como Sucesores_: Sebastián estaba incrédulo por las palabras de su amigo de toda la vida:_ si hubiera podido lo habría hecho hasta quedarme sin fuerza, Pero cómo ves estoy apunto de empezar una familia y ahora necesito cuidar de ellos, por eso quería pedirte esto a ti, ¿ Sebastián te gustaría ser mi reemplazo y cuidar la ciudad por mí?._ pero no lo entiendo, ¿ porque a mí?._ porque veo cierta chispa en ti que me recuerda a mí cuando empecé, estoy seguro que contigo el anillo estará en buenas manos, además si tienes problemas puedes venir a pedirme Consejo o puedes hablar con Plagg_: el Kwami también se metió en la platica:_ mientras pueda comer un rico queso por mí está bien._ Así es el, pero el asunto es, ¿ estás dispuesta a aceptar esta responsabilidad Sebastián?_: dijo Mirando al adolescente quién luego de un minuto puso una cara de emoción completa:_ Claro que aceptó y Prometo no fallarte amigo._ estoy seguro de que no lo harás y creo que está demás decir que debes mantener tu identidad en secreto._ en realidad si está demás Pero, ¿qué la sucesora de Ladybug?._ ella me dijo que ya la había escogido y por precaución ninguno conoce al sucesor del otro, poner conocerla y saber quién es dependerá únicamente de ti, por favor ayúdala y Recuerda que deben cuidarse tanto entre ustedes como a la ciudad._ Así lo haré descuida...

 **Así fue como las máscaras cambiaron de dueños...**

En las calles se podía ver un auto en el que iban unos ladrones escapando de la policía pero un Yoyo enredado entre unos postes lo detiene al instante, los ladrones bajaron del auto para ver qué pasaba Y uno de ellos se asustó un poco:_ Esto es lo que hacia Ladybug._ No seas tonto, ella casi ya no aparece por aquí_: el Yoyo se desenredo y arriba del poste apareció Manon usando el traje y a diferencia de Marinette su cabello estaba anudado en una trenza:_ vaya vaya parece que aún no saben nada._ por favor pequeña Será mejor que te vayas antes de que te lastimes, tu no eres Ladybug, eres sólo una niña usando un disfraz._ Pues lamentó diferir con eso, Yo no vine aquí para hablar sino a detenerlos_: la nueva Ladybug dio un salto en el aire usando su Yoyo y amarró a 2 de los tres ladrones, el último se asustó y se metió rápido en el auto para dar marcha atrás pero un poco se cayó bloqueando su camino y golpeando la parte trasera del auto:_ vaya vaya supongo que no saben la novedad, en la ciudad también hay un nuevo Chat Noir_: Sebastián Aparicio usando el traje y había usado el cataclismo para derribar el poste, Ladybug se le acerco y el habló con una voz coqueta: es un gusto conocerte chiquita, tu debes ser la compañera de la que me hablaron._ también me hablaron de ti, pero no por trabajar juntos pienses más de lo debido, de momento únicamente tratemos de ser amigos_: en eso la policía llegó y se llevó a los bandidos, la prensa y los medios también estaban Inquietos por la noticia, pero los dos jóvenes se subieron a lo alto de un edificio de un salto y Manon tomo la palabra:_ ciudadanos de París, en nombre de los anteriores Ladybug y Chat Noir les pido disculpas por su ausencia, pero nuestras mentores ya no van a poder seguir cumpliendo con sus deberes como héroes, así que por eso nos han pasado su legado a nosotros, así como ellos se hicieron en su día hoy y ahora quiero reafirmar la promesa que mi mentora le hizo a la ciudad, No importa que suceda ni en qué problema se encuentren, Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre estarán ahí para ayudarlos_: así todos los ciudadanos presentes los aplaudieron fuertemente aceptando a sus nuevos Defensores..

 **Asi fue como los nuevos Defensores, protegieron la ciudad por varios años, a través de los años se conocieron Y al igual que sus predecesores también eligieron compartir sus vidas, también al igual que ellos cuando fue el momento les tocó entregar las máscaras a otros dueños...**

Se podía ver a Marinette y Adrien ya como adultos de 35 años, estaban saliendo de un auto junto con sus 3 hijos, la primera vez habían sido gemelos y les llamaron Emma y Louis quienes hace poco cumplieron 13 años y luego 6 años después habían tenido a su tercer hijo a quien llamaron Hugo, los dos gemelos eran de cabello oscuro como su madre pero Emma tenía los ojos de su padre y Louis los de su madre, era de cabello rubio Pero tenía los ojos de su madre, llegaron a una casa en la cual al tocar la puerta fueron recibidos por un Sebastián ya adulto que usaba una camisa negra así como pantalones y zapatos de vestir, detrás de el apareció Manon bien ya usado un vestido de maternidad rojo por su vientre de 4 meses:_ Qué bueno que llegaron, ¿ ellos ya están listos?._ los hemos hecho preparar desde los 8 Ya que ellos estaban decididos a continuar con la tradición_:les respondió Adrien algo nervioso, ni él ni su esposa estaban ansiosos por eso pero habían respetando la decisión de sus hijos sobre proteger la ciudad...

Esa misma noche se podía ver dos figuras en el techo la alcaldía, una de ellas era muy parecida a Marinette en sus días de heroína pero tenía el cabello suelto hasta el inicio del cuello y junto a ella estaba una figura parecida a Adrien en sus tiempos de Chat Noir con todo y el mismo estilos de peinado pero en color oscuro:_ es hora de patrullar, ¿listo Chat Noir?._ estoy que ronroneo de la emoción Emmy, digo Ladybug, ¿nos vamos mi Lady?_: finalmente los dos saltaron juntos hacia los techos de París...

 **así fue como el legado y las máscaras siguieron cambiando de dueños, porque así cómo pasan las estaciones y cambia la noche para dar comienzo al día, también Aunque pase el tiempo llegarán _Los héroes del mañana..._**

...

Snowflake; Hola a todos aquí su amiga Snowflake, hubiera querido hacerlo más largo pero el gruñón de mi hermano no me dejó hacerlo sino era cortito, así que hasta aquí lo dejo y espero que les guste, Por cierto si alguien le interesa la trama de esta historia para hacer un fanfic más largo solamente Manden un mensaje a la cuenta de mi hermano,él me lo avisará a mí, sin más que decir Chao, 《;)


End file.
